Vengeance
by Chiara SS
Summary: When Casey Novak reluctantly returns from her censure after the death of a certain ADA, Casey finds herself knee-deep in a strange plot of betrayal, vengeance, and the devil himself...? crack!fic involving Casey, evil(ish) twins, and the death of Kim Greylek.
1. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything—well, nothing recognizable. Everything belongs to Dick Wolf.

* * *

Yeah.

I always feel like I'm on a roll... but then I realize that it takes me countless months to write these stories. And they're always super short. Like, I'll be excited about writing 9,000, and then I discover a fic with over a million words. Anyways, the good news about this one... you wont be waiting three plus years for everything to be up because I've actually completed the entire thing!

Updates should be coming out every other day or so.

Oh, and if you've been on my profile before, you'll know that I had a story—also a Law & Order: SVU fic—called _Vengeance_. Let me make clear that it has nothing to do with that one.

**WARNING! **This is 100% a parody, and shouldn't be taken seriously!

Not that a timeline really matters in something like this, but I've set it during season 12. According to the airdates, and assuming that the episodes actually take place during that time period, the story takes place between episodes _Pursuit,_ _Bully_ and beyond. _  
_

Also, I have no grudges against Alex Cabot, so any Alex-bashing is purely for entertainment.

I also don't actually hate Sonya Paxton either, who will be making a strange appearance in the story.

As for Kim Greylek... meh. I think I speak for all of us when I say I never really liked her. Oh, for the stories sake, we're going to say that Kim Greylek stayed as an ADA up until season 12.

So... yeah. I hope you enjoy!

Please review—I love 'em! :D And I really _really _appreciate them!


	2. Prologue

**Vengeance**  
_Prologue_

* * *

_Manhattan Bus Terminal  
11:39 PM  
February 17th, 2011_

* * *

Assistant District Attorney Kim Greylek grumbled as she plopped herself down into a vacant seat at the bus terminal, shivering against the chilly February air. Those damn SVU freaks—no, scratch that—those damn SVU _monsters _gad slashed her tires... _again. _This was the third time this week! Did they _know _how _expensive _it was to fix!? Kim was getting sick and tired of all of this nonsense. So, they along with the rest of the miserable DA's office, were pissed that Saint ADA Casey Novak had been censured, big whoop.

_It's been nearly three seasons, _Kim thought bitterly. _Just get over it! _

She, Kim that is, was the freaking _Crusader. _Her colleagues in Washington practically worshiped the ground she walked on, actually acknowledged her existence as something more than an amoeba floating aimlessly around the sea, but now...

"Ugh," she sighed, slumping down into the rickety bench.

Kim picked up an old, abandoned _'Times _lying discarded on the ground, and opened it up to the scandalous front page. She generally avoided it—there were too many lies, and, as previously mentioned, scandal at the front page of a newspaper—and she got enough of that at work. Kim usually opted to read the funny little cartoons at the back of the entertainment section, but something about the headline had screamed out to her.

_ADA Found Dead, Police Launch Investigation_

"What the..." she carefully scanned the article, but nothing could prepare her for what she was about to red. Eyes wide open in fear and complete and utter shock, Kim let out a high-pitched gasp.

"It's so unfortunate, isn't it?" said a voice coming up behind her. It sounded all to familiar, but she just couldn't pinpoint the voice to a face.

"I'm sorry?"

The voice—a young woman, by the looks of it—stepped mysteriously out of the shadows, and gestured to the newspaper that Kim had flung across the terminal. "That poor ADA," she continued on, almost in a mocking tone. Kim peered out into the dim light, wanting to get a closer look at the strange woman. "Ah ah ah, Kimmy, don't even think about it."

Kim gulped. _Just breathe, Kim. Nothing bad is going to—_

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Kimmy," explained the woman, not sounding very sorry at all.

Suddenly, the switch blade was at her throat. Kim sat frozen in her spot, heart racing. She could feel the woman's heavy breathing in her ear as she murmured for her to keep quiet. She could see the blade inching closer and closer to her neck. Her entire body was shaking, as defining moments of her life flashed before her eyes. Christmas dinner with her family, winning the track meet in the eighth grade, outings with her sisters, passing the bar. All moments she had seemingly taken for granted.

Kim had never given much thought as to how she wanted to die, not that really _wanted _to, of course. But she had never been afraid of it—death that is. Well, until now. "Please," Kim murmured.

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, Kimmy," the woman cooed, as the blade made contact with her skin. White hot pain erupted on her neck, as blood gushed from the wound. Kim tried to scream out for help, but her blood was already filling her lungs at an alarming rate.

Kim barely heard the blade fall to the ground, as darkness engulfed her.


	3. Chapter One

**Vengeance**  
_Chapter One_

Despite popular opinion, former Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak had very much been enjoying her censure.

She had dealt with the worst of the worst criminals, the perverts, the rapists, practically all of her career. But work was work—what more could she do to change that? Working in any position but a lawyer had never crossed her mind—until now. An entire three seasons of dead-end "jobs," and a couple luxurious vacations here and there was exactly what she had needed.

All that being said, the enjoyment had gone far enough that she had nearly refused when Arthur Branch had called out of the blue, offering her her job back. "With all due respect, sir," Casey said, carefully. "I don't really think that I... necessarily _want _my job back—not yet, at least. What happened to my replacement, anyway?"

"ADA Greylek is... permanently _unavailable._"

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Unavailable?"

"She's dead."

Casey stifled a gasp. "Dead!?"

"Have you been ignoring the headlines during your time away, Ms. Novak?" Branch replied, exasperatedly. "It's been all over the news."

"_Ah. _Wait—what happened to Jack McCoy? I thought that he had taken over—"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Branch replied quickly, making it clear that there would be no more on the subject.

"Right," Casey sighed. "Well, I—"

"Great, that's really _really _great. I hope you know I appreciate you doing this for myself, and more importantly, the DA's office," Branch said in relief. "I expect to see you here seven AM sharp tomorrow morning, so that we can bring you up to speed on ADA Greylek's current cases."

_Click._

"Shit," Casey cursed.

* * *

_The Next Morning  
6:58 AM  
February 21st, 2011_

* * *

Casey Novak honked her horn viciously, as she swerved past another vehicle. "LEARN HOW TO DRIVE, ASSHOLE!"

Oh how she _loved _New York's early morning traffic.

She glanced at her watch, narrowly avoiding hitting a little old lady crawling through the middle of the intersection. _6:58 AM. Shit._ If she didn't step on it, she'd surely be late for her very first day back at work. Though, she didn't understand why she was rushing in the first place. It hadn't been _her _choice to come back. She'd been _forced! _But Casey Novak _always _took her job seriously—wanted or not wanted—and decided she would continue to do so. _  
_

Finally arriving at the DA's office, Casey snatched her briefcase out of the back seat and rushed inside the building. "Sorry I'm late, sir," she cried, out of breath. "Traffic was a bitch."

Arthur Branch barely looked up from his desk, and gestured for her to take a seat. "It's all right," he muttered. He pushed forward a large stack of case folders. "These are ADA Greylek's current case files. I've arranged for your friends down at SVU to bring you up to speed on the most current one."

"... Thanks."

"Detective Stabler should be by momentarily," Branch replied. "Oh, and Casey?"

"Sir?"

"If you're ever late again," he said, his voice low, and threatening. "Your ass will be out of this and any job faster than you can say Jack McCoy. Do I make myself clear?"

Casey sighed. "Crystal."


	4. Chapter Two

**Vengeance  
**_Chapter Two_

* * *

_1-6 Precinct  
7:30 AM  
February 21st, 2011_

* * *

Casey flashed her visitors badge to the Patrol Officer standing "guard" at the front doors, as she made her way into the busy precinct. Stabler, of course, had been too busy to come and retrieve her from the DA's office. Probably off harassing a suspect... or having eye sex with Olivia... or both. That being said, she'd been forced to come on her own.

"You've _got _to be kidding me!?" ADA Alexandra Cabot cried, gesturing wildly around the room. "Just when I'd gotten settled into this new job opportunity, Arthur _freaking _Branch calls me up telling me I've been reassigned."

"You've been here all of _what_? _A week!? Less _than a week, actually," Fin said, rolling his eyes.

"_I'm _a fan favorite, thank you very much," Alex spat, glaring.

"Well I'm the longest-serving ADA in the entire _Law & Order _franchise," Casey replied triumphantly, strolling confidently into the room. "So, why don't you _suck on that,_ hun!"

Munch raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Ugh," Alex screeched. "You're all impossible!"

"Put a lid in it, Cabot. And get the hell outta here," Cragen demanded. Then he turned towards Casey, an eyebrow raised. "Longest-serving ADA in the entire franchise?"

"Yup," Casey confirmed, with a grin. "113 credited episodes, I Wikipedia-ed it yesterday!"

"Congrats, Counselor."

"Now if we're done with this love fest, could we get back to the case," Amaro said impatiently, tapping at his watch.

"WTF, Amaro?!" Munch cried.

"Yeah, dude," Fin added in agreement. "WTF! You're not supposed to get here for another season!"

"Fine, fine," Amaro sighed, putting his hands up in mock defeat. "I'll grab my stuff and tell Amanda that we'll have to wait another three years before we can join the elite Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

Cragen nodded. "Damn straight you'll wait."

Amaro spun on his heel. "Okay, guys, seriously—"

"Can someone bring me up to speed on whatever we have here," Casey replied, cutting off the younger detective.

Fin opened up a manila case folder. "Victim is Rebecca Allen, age twenty-seven. Found brutally assaulted and murdered in her apartment up in the West End. No living relatives other than her younger sister Danielle."

"Benson and Stabler are off notifying the sister," Cragen announced. "Munch, Fin... see where we are with the autopsy with Doc Warner."

"Will do, 'Cap."

Munch grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and followed Fin outside. He shivered against the chilly February air, mind wandering. "It's a little odd, don't ya think?" he said suddenly, eyes trained on the road in front of him.

Fin rolled his eyes. "_What's _odd?"

"That Novak would be back so soon."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's a little... _suspicious,_" Munch whispered. "I mean, Greylek's only been dead, what? A week?"

"God, Munch," Fin cried. "Not everything is fucking conspiracy. And Alex came back, too, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Touchy touchy," Munch shrugged. "It was just an observation. And why would I care about Alex when the fic Casey-centric."

Fin shook his head. "Whatever. Just drop it, would you?"

"Golly gee, you'd think the two of you were dating or something?"

Fin smirked. "We all know that the only person Casey'd ever be dating in any fanfiction is Liv... or _you._"

"Ah, that'd be a good threesome," Munch grinned.

Fin scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ew."

* * *

_Apartment of Danielle Allen  
__8:17 AM  
February 21st, 2011_

* * *

"Again, Danielle, we're very sorry for your loss," Detective Elliot Stabler said with solemn.

Danielle Allen nodded through her tears. "Thank you, Detective," she sniffed. "You'll call me with any news, won't you?"

"Of course," Olivia replied, placing a reassuring hand on the younger woman's shoulder. She reached into to her pocket. "Here's my card, call me if you have any questions, concerns. Or if you need to talk, wannagetdrunktogether, anything. I'm here for you."

"All right, thanks," Danielle nodded. "I'll see you—wait... what was that last one?"

"I said I'm here if you need to talk," Olivia replied.

"No, after that."

"Anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Olivia laughed uncomfortably. Had this woman gone mad with her grief? She hoped not. That was always the worst part of the jobs; the families. The families that were so deeply affected by the horror that happened to their loved one. The door slammed shut, and Olivia and Elliot slowly made their ways back to their Crown Vic.

"God, El," Olivia cried, eyes moving suggestively. "You're so sexy when you notify a relative of their loved ones demise."

Elliot grinned, pulling her into his embrace. "Oh, I know, babe. I know."


	5. Chapter Three

**Vengeance  
**_Chapter Three_

* * *

_Ten Degrees: Bar and Grill  
__11:29 PM  
February 21st, 2011_

* * *

Fin looked around the crowded table of his drunken squad mates, and raised his glass. "To Casey," he bellowed.

"HUZZAH!" everyone cried, downing the shots grasped clumsily in their hands.

Munch scooted closer to the ADA, draping an arm around her shoulder. _Just give her a menacing look, _he told himself. He just knew that if he looked at her the right way, she would confess _everything. _Because Munch _knew _something was up. People don't just get jobs _directly after_ someone has their throat slit. It just doesn't happen. It's not like this was some television show where convenient plot purposes drive a characters life?

No, that was preposterous.

"You all right there, Detective?" Casey asked, shrugging the elder man off of her shoulder.

"I don't know," Munch shrugged, eyes widening. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just—"

"You wouldn't happen to be..." he leaned into her ear, "Hiding something, would you?"

Casey sighed. "You're drunk."

"That's what the government wants you to think," he nodded slowly, downing another shot.

"I think you should go home, John," Casey replied standing up, offering him her hand. "I'll drive you."

"Nice," Fin remarked, shaking his head in mock anger. "Leaving without me, already?"

"Nah, it's fine," Munch slurred. "I think I'm gonna stay back with Fin."

Casey shrugged. "Have it your way. 'Night, Detectives."

"'Night," Fin tipped off his glass to her as she wandered out of the bar. Munch kept his eyes on the fiery redhead until she came out of view. Even her walk was suspicious. He slammed down his glass on the table, head snapping towards his partner. "Whoa there, buddy," Fin cried. "Tone it down."

"Chill bro, it's water. But that's not important," Munch cried, shrugging. He leaned in conspiratorially. "She's _guilty, _I know it."

Fin rolled his eyes. "Guilty of _what _exactly? Are you sure you haven't had—"

"Greylek," he said certainly. "She killed her."

"Ugh," Fin shook his head. "Now I _know _you've been drinking. Casey Novak did _not_ murder Greylek."

"You don't know that—"

Fin put up a hand to silence the elder detective. "I don't wanna hear it, all right?"

Silence.

"_All right_?" he snapped, this time a little louder.

Silence.

"Munch?" he cried, his voice low and deadly.

"Fifty bucks says she's guilty."

* * *

_Apartment of Casey Novak  
__12:07 AM  
__February 22nd, 2011_

* * *

Casey stumbled into her apartment.

Her first day back as a full-time Assistant District Attorney had been a blur. Between dealing with the constant questions of her departure from the District Attorney's office by any and everybody, and getting back into flow of her regular routine, Casey was exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed, snuggle down into the covers, and enjoy a nice kinky romance novel.

She dropped her briefcase onto the kitchen counter, when suddenly, she stopped.

Casey spun around, heart beating a mile a minute. She glared at the Post-It! sticking to the door.

Gulping, she made her way toward it.

_Watch your back, Novak. _

_I'm always watching. _


	6. Chapter Four

**Vengeance**  
_Chapter Four_

* * *

_Manhattan Special Victims Unit  
7:01 AM  
February 22nd, 2011_

* * *

Captain Cragen raised a crooked eyebrow. "John, you've _got _to be kidding me!?"

"Captain," Munch said, placing a hand against his heart. "I cannot tell a lie."

Sergeant John Munch could _not _understand why everyone wouldn't hear his claims, and take them at face value. So he was _a bit _paranoid, and believed in ridiculous conspiracy theories... that didn't make him any less credible than the next guy. He just wished that someone would listen long enough to hear him out. I mean, it all made sense. Every last detail. Why couldn't they see that?

Munch put his hands up in mock defeat. "All right, all right," he replied with a sigh. "Never mind."

Elliot poked his head through the door. "'Cap, Liv and I brought in the boyfriend."

Cragen looked over at the detective, and followed him outside into the bullpen. "He looking good for this?"

"We think so," Olivia confirmed. "The sister insisted he was abusive."

"All right," Cragen nodded. "Have a go at him, and see what he reveals."

* * *

_District Attorney's Office  
__7:43 AM  
__February 22nd, 2011_

* * *

Casey Novak was on edge.

Slipping off her ridiculously floppy sunhat, and shoving her large sunglasses into her shirt, she stealthily made her way to her office. The message from the night before had given her a major case of the heebie-jeebies. _Watch your back, Novak. I'm always watching. _The words echoed eerily in her mind. Who would write such a thing?

And that _was _the million dollar question; _who? _She had been back at work all of twenty-four hours, and already the threats started.

Usually, she wasn't bothered by them. In fact, they were to be expected; she was an Assistant District Attorney dealing with _very _high profile cases. Utterly _disgusting _cases, horrendous crimes, and perverted individuals. But something about this note had rattled her to her core. How the hell had this _person _gotten into her apartment?

She had been too shaken to call it in the night before.

Perhaps, now was the time to inform the squad of the curious threats made against her.

* * *

_Captain Donald Cragen's Office  
__7:45 AM  
__February 22nd, 2011_

* * *

"Ah, Fin," Cragen looked up from the mountain of paperwork towering over his desk. "Any information from the autopsy on the Allen case?"

Fin shook his head, gazing out curiously into the busy bullpen. "Unfortunately, perp left no DNA."

Cragen nodded. "Ah. I take it that's not the reason you're here, Detective, though is it?"

Fin threw over a manila case folder apprehensively. "Never thought one of Munch's conspiracies'd be true," he muttered to himself.

Cragen opened the folder. "I—" he closed his mouth, and continued skimming over the document. "Is this—are you sure?"

"DNA can't lie, 'Cap."

Cragen dropped the folder onto his desk, the photo of a familiar fiery redhead face up. He shook his head. "I don't believe it," he murmured in disbelief. "There's gotta be a mistake of some sort."

"Lab ran the results three times, 'Cap. It's the truth."

Cragen sighed, and looked up at Fin. "... bring her in for questioning."


	7. Chapter Five

**Vengeance**  
_Chapter Five_

* * *

_Starbucks Coffee  
8:32 AM  
February 22nd, 2011_

* * *

"I _hate _redheads," _It_ decided bitterly, shooting the barista at the counter a dirty glare. This human parasite had insisted upon the _Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, _no whipped cream, no extra toppings... _Hell _to the _no!_ What _It _needed was some black coffee—and perhaps a shot of Whiskey wouldn't be all that bad either, but _It _wasn't greedy of course.

"Cadee," replied the elderly man standing beside her with the roll of his eyes. "You _are _a redhead."

_It _shook its head, and pulled its being from the human parasite—known to her mortals friends and relatives as... Cadee. Had the woman not been who she was, _It _would have found a more... competent host. But with _It's _personal agenda, and Cadee's fuel for revenge, they made quite the pair. Even if Cadee was frightfully unaware of the consequences of her actions.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Cadee snapped. "What the hell does that have to do with—"

"You _just _said that you hate redheads, Cadee—"

"Hhmph!" Cadee cried. "I said no such thing!"

* * *

_Interrogation Room  
__8:47 AM  
__February 22nd, 2011_

* * *

"This is _preposterous,_" Casey bellowed, banging her hands on the table. "There's gotta be some sort of mistake here, why would _I _kill ADA Greylek! I've never met the woman in my entire life, let alone be the one to kill her in cold blood. I—I didn't do it! I'm _innocent!_"

"She was your replacement, Counselor," Munch replied with a shrug, pacing the room. "It's understandable, those feelings of... resentment? Hatred? Annoyance? She took—no, she _stole _your job. You wanted _revenge._"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Munch... John, we've known each other for a long time. I would never do such a thing, and the fact you've insisted I was guilty from the beginning, is, quite frankly, insulting."

"What's insulting is the fact that you murdered a woman in _COLD BLOOD!_"

"I _DIDN'T_!" Casey screeched, bolting upright.

"Whoa," Munch instinctively moved back. If the redhead had it in her to kill a fellow ADA, he didn't know what else she was capable of. _Serves them all right, _Munch thought to himself. He'd spent days trying to convince his squad of her guilt. But, he supposed that it was a lose/lose situation. Either Casey was innocent, and he was dead wrong... or she was guilty, and his good friend was a cold-blooded killer. Munch shook the thoughts from his head. "Let's talk about the night in question, Counselor."

"I've already told you, Munch. I was home."

Munch flicked through his notes. "Anyone able to corroborate your story?"

"I was alone," she sighed.

"Ah," Munch nodded.

"Why do you have to say it like that!? Why can't you just _hear me out _for once in my life!?"

"Because, Casey, DNA doesn't lie..." Munch replied. "And it _all _points to you." He dropped the manila case folder down onto the stainless steel table. "I already know that you killed Greylek, I just want to know why? Why did you _slit the throat _of Kim Greylek on February 17th, 2011?"

Casey was speechless. Her smiling face looked up at her, so innocently unaware. It didn't make any sense. She was innocent...

"Nothing to say?"

"I'm being framed," she muttered, eyes wide.

"Nothing at all?"

"Munch," she pleaded, looking up directly at him. He had to believe that she hadn't done this horrible act! She worked to prosecute people who murdered innocent lives! She would never turn the tables and commit such a heinous crime herself. _Honestly. _

Munch sighed. "It pains me to do this, Casey."

"_Please._"

Munch stood. "Casey Novak, you are under arrest for the murder of Assistant District Attorney Kim Greylek. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Have you heard and understood these rights?"

Casey nodded, completely numb, as Munch slapped the cuffs onto her wrist.


	8. Chapter Six

**Vengeance**  
_Chapter Six_

* * *

_Manhattan Special Victims Unit  
10:17 AM  
February 22nd, 2011_

* * *

Cragen strolled warily into the bullpen. "Do we have any—... what the?" Cragen turned to Fin. "Where _is _everyone?"

"Beats me," Fin shrugged.

"Do we have any more information on the boyfriend?" Cragen asked.

"The _boyfriend_?! Casey Novak is going to be on trial for murder, and you're worried about the boyfriend!" Fin rolled his eyes. "God, 'Cap. This is a fanfiction, not an actual episode. People want to know what's going to happen to Novak, not whether or not Rebecca Allen was murdered by her boyfriend, or the creepy circus clown next door!"

"Well, _Detective,_" Cragen snapped. "Fanfiction or not, we still have a job to do."

Fin sighed. "I know. I'm just worried about her, 'Cap."

"Me too," Cragen agreed. "But the evidence—"

"Something doesn't seem right about all that," Fin replied, shaking his head. "Remember how Liv was framed in Season 11 in _Perverted_... Well, anyway... I just doubt that a fanfiction author would actually write a fic where Casey murders Greylek."

Cragen nodded in agreement. "True. Go check with Warner about that DNA. Maybe we're missing something."

"Will do, 'Cap."

* * *

_Medical Examiner's Office  
10:42 AM  
February 22nd, 2011_

* * *

"Hey, Melinda," Fin cooed, strolling casually into the morgue. He passed the Medical Examiner a Starbucks Chai Tea Latte, sipping the steaming hot beverage together. It had become a ritual ever since the happy couple had realized that they were clearly meant to be. Not as meant to be as the magic that is _E/O Love, _as _everyone _knows that they are a couple matched in heaven. Obviously.

"What can I do for you, Finney?" Melinda replied, a cute little grin on her face.

Fin sighed, and set his coffee down onto the ledge. "It's the Greylek case, something is _very _wrong. I just can't put my finger on what it is."

Melinda shook her head sadly. "Terrible, isn't it?"

"You're _sure_ the DNA—"

"_Fin_!" she shrieked. "I am Doctor Melinda _freaking _Warner. I _do not _fuck up DNA matches—I am always right, and you _know _that. How _dare _you question my authority as a Medical Examiner—"

Fin put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, Melinda went completely still. "_But,_" she said, finally. "Maybe... maybe you're right."

"Huh?"

"I conveniently just realized something just as you questioned me," she explained, walking over the the computer monitor across the room. She turned the machine on, and typed in her password. "Let me just pull up the DNA results from the knife used to stab the ADA." Melinda skimmed over the report.

"What is it?" Fin urged.

Melinda let out a frightened gasp.

"_Doc, _what did you find? Did Casey Novak really murder Kim Greylek?"

Melinda was still recovering from the shock, when Fin grabbed onto her shoulders and began shaking. "MELINDA!"

"HOLY CRAP!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. "I WAS... I WAS..."

"You were _what?_"

"I was—... _WRONG._"


	9. Chapter Seven

**Vengeance**  
_Chapter Seven_

* * *

_New York City Criminal Court  
9:03 AM  
February 23rd, 2011_

* * *

"Docket ending 437,389,109..." the bailiff read off of her sheet. "The people of the state of New York vs. Casey Novak."

Judge Lena Petrovsky glared down at the redhead who had lied to her only three short seasons ago. She turned to the lawyer representing Casey, and sighed. "How does the defendant plead?"

Casey stood. "Not guilty, your honor," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry—"

"HOLD THE PHONE!" Detective Fin Tutuola came crashing through the courtroom doors, waving a manila case folder wildly in the air. "WAIT—YOUR HONOR, YOU CANNOT CONVICT MS. NOVAK!"

* * *

_Special Victims Unit  
__9:47 AM  
February 23rd, 2011_

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Cragen replied, completely in shock. "If the DNA was wrong, then who killed Kim Greylek?"

Melinda sighed. "Well—the DNA wasn't _wrong. _I—well, you were _wrong _in assuming that DNA belonged to Casey Novak—"

"Only from the reports you gave us, Doc," Elliot rolled his eyes.

"All right, all right. I'll take some credit for this little—_misunderstanding. _I assumed that DNA belonged to Casey, however, it doesn't. From a closer review of the reports, the DNA belongs to someone who is very much related to the ADA."

"So, like an evil twin?" Munch suggested.

"You're an idi—"

"Yes, actually," Melinda confirmed with a nod. "Exactly like an evil twin."


	10. Chapter Eight

**Vengeance**  
_Chapter Eight_

* * *

_Rikers Island_  
_10:52 AM  
February 23rd, 2011_

* * *

"Were you even _aware _that you had a twin sister, Casey?" Olivia asked, placing a hand on the disgraced ADA's hand.

Casey sighed. "Liv, Cadee and I, we're not close or anything like that, I can assure you. I was Mom's favorite, everyone knew that. Cadee moved out the minute we turned eighteen. I've only spoken to her a handful of times afterwards. You're saying she did this?"

Olivia nodded sadly. "It looks like it."

"Well, that's a relief," Casey said without thinking. "Well—," she fumbled with her words. "Not that my sister isn't a cold-blooded killer, but that I'm not going to jail. That evidence was promising. If Doctor Warner hadn't came when she did, I don't think I would've been able to get out of that."

"Yeah, I'm glad Melinda looked over the DNA again. Look, Casey, I knew you were innocent," Olivia shrugged. "It's just the evidence, and motives just kept on piling up on you and—"

Casey put up her hands. "I get it, I get it. You're sorry, you can just leave it at that."

"No hard feelings, right?" Olivia replied finally. She looked with those big brown eyes, that everyone insists on calling chocolate orbs, and Casey knew that there was no saying "no" on her part. For she knew it would only fuel that Cabot-supporters.

"I suppose not," she said.

"Great," Olivia smiled, and stood up. "Well, I'm just going to get outta here, bang Elliot, grab some coffee—"

Casey was _almost _shocked. "What was that?"

"Grab some coffee?" Olivia shrugged.

"No, before that!"

"I'm gonna get out of here!"

"Liv, you totally said something before—"

"Casey, Casey, Casey," Olivia cooed. "Maybe all of this hard-time has screwed with your brain, but I swear to Dick Wolf that I didn't say anything else." Olivia turned to leave. "I'll see you later."

This was the second time. The second time in a week! What was with people and their craziness? They kept on _insisting_ she was adding comments when she wasn't doing that. Honestly!

* * *

_Special Victims Unit — Interrogation Room  
11:19 AM  
February 23rd, 2011_

* * *

"Cadee, what I don't understand is _why _you hate your twin sister so much that you'd kill for her," Munch said, pacing the room, trying hard not to stare at the woman who looked identical to the ADA he worked with for countless years. Cadee Elizabeth Novak had the same piercing green eyes, and red-hair as her lawyer counterpart. It was nearly impossible for him to tell the difference.

"Look, buddy," Cadee snarled. "It's I think Casey's a _bitch, _but I sure as hell wouldn't kill for her!"

"Oh," Munch nodded, not believing one word coming out of her mouth. "Well, explain the DNA all over the weapon used to kill ADA Kim Greylek."

Cadee shrugged. "I don't know. Have you talked my dear old sister? She's the disgraced ADA with a tendency to lie, not me! Why don't you ask her why this other ADA lady got her throat cut."

Munch stopped, and shook his head. "I never said her throat was cut."


	11. Chapter Nine

**Vengeance  
**_Chapter Nine_

* * *

_Apartment of Casey Novak  
__11:49 PM  
__February 23rd, 2011_

* * *

"Hey, Case, look I'm so sorry that CSU nearly teared the place apart," Olivia apologized, taking a sip of the wine the ADA had offered her earlier. "But it looks like they managed to find a couple odd fingerprints here and there. You should've told us about the threatening letter—or, rather Post-It!—sooner, we both know it would've helped your case greatly."

"I was going to," Casey cried exasperatedly. "But you basically arrested me right then and there when I was about to tell you about it. I was creeped out, okay!? I haven't been threatened since I don't know, probably the last episode I was in... I mean it happens, like, every other episode, doesn't it?"

Olivia laughed. "You're telling me."

Suddenly, an uncomfortable silence fell upon the group of women. There were certain _things _still on both of their minds. Olivia swallowed. "Casey, when did you get a twin sister?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Gee, I don't know—"

"You know what I mean? Why didn't you ever say anything!?"

"Olivia!" Casey sighed. "Everyone seems to think, all these writers... you know, they think that we're friends. Like, the whole, SVU slash DA's Office are BFF's and we hang out, and go for drinks. No... we just work together. You don't tell me everything, Liv. Why would I tell you—"

"Okay, okay," Olivia raised her hands in mock defeat. "I see your point. But seriously, an _evil twin_ sister!"

"It's a very long and—_complicated _story..."

* * *

_Childhood Home of Casey Novak  
9:04 AM  
August 20th, 1994_

* * *

_"Cadee, goddammit, why do you have to be so fucking insensitive—" _

_"God, Sis, it's not my damn fault that ugly boyfriend of yours—Marcus _whatever_—doesn't wanna date you anymore._ _It's a surprise he even started dating you in the first place. Trust me, I'm doing you a damn good favor—"_

_"He doesn't want to date me because he thinks I'm some two-faced whore, not to mention YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM PRETENDING TO BE ME!"__ Casey shook her head angrily. "He probably thinks I'm just a some slut... you know, like my slutty sister Cadee_._" _

_"_Excuse_ me!_ What _did you just call me?__ Casey, you're such a—" _

_"GIRLS!" Diane Novak stumbled into the girls' room. "I've had enough of your arguing!" _

_"But, MOM!" Cadee shrieked._

_"_But _nothing, Cadee. Now what is—" _

_Cadee rolled her eyes. "Gee, Mom—"  
_

_Diane spun around, eyes wide, face red with anger. "Cadee Elizabeth Novak, I have had enough of your attitude. Stop being so insensitive to your sister. Her boyfriend—no matter how ugly—just broke up with her. You're_ supposed _to be supportive like a good person, but more importantly, like a good sister. You are ei__ghteen years old, Cadee, you should start learning some respect."_

_"Why do you always side with her!?" Cadee cried.  
_

_"Side with me?" Casey screeched. "You pretended to be me, screwed my boyfriend, and then broke with him!" _

_"You did _what?_" Diane roared. "How could you—? What, why would—? Ugh." Diane threw her hands up. "I don't even wanna hear about it. Cadee, you're grounded." _

_"You can't ground me!?" Cadee laughed. "I'm eighteen." _

_"Then maybe it's time you moved out," Diane replied sternly._

_... _

"Sounds like a real _bitch,_" Olivia whistled. "Did she move out after that?"

"I haven't spoken with her since that day," Casey sighed.

"Well," Olivia replied, standing up. "She certainly has the motive to kill when you think about it! What better way to get back at the sister she so desperately hates than to frame her for murder!"

"Tell me about it," Casey nodded. "Hell, it's been so long... I can't even deny she wouldn't do such a thing because we barely know each other. It was always a popularity contest between us—but I always ended up winning and I think she really resented that."

* * *

_Special Victims Unit — Interrogation Room  
__12:03 AM  
__February 24th, 2011_

* * *

"Cadee, we've been at this for over twelve hours. We have your DNA, you're already on the hook for this murder. I don't understand why you just won't confess, it'll save you so much more time!" Munch pleaded.

Cadee was near panicking. "Please, I swear to Dick Wolf I didn't do it!"

_It _laughed. It was just _too _fun watching Cadee struggle. She didn't understand that it really was her who killed the poor ADA. That it was her who had violently slashed Kim Greylek's throat at the bus terminal. Well—almost her. _It _had provided _a lot _of help. Most of it actually. Suddenly, _It _felt strange. She hadn't been listening on to her host's conversation, _It _barely felt itself being pulled away from Cadee's body.

Suddenly, Munch let out a gasp. He pulled off his glasses, and wiped them on the hem of shirt. Was he dreaming?

_It _was panicking. _It _had been found.

"Munch," _It _cooed. "You're dreaming."

"Nope," Munch shook his head, staring directly at the ghostly apparition, shaking violently. "Sonya? Is that really you?"


	12. Chapter Ten

**Vengeance**  
_Chapter Ten_

* * *

_Previously..._

* * *

_Suddenly, Munch let out a gasp. He pulled off his glasses, and wiped them on the hem of his shirt. Was he dreaming? _

_"Munch," _It _cooed. "You're dreaming." _

_"Nope," Munch shook his head, staring directly at the ghostly apparition, shaking violently. "Sonya? Is that really you?" _

"Ugh," the ghostly figure of the recently deceased Sonya Paxton rolled her eyes. God, she needed a drink. If she weren't dead, and well, a recovering alcoholic, she probably would've made a mad dash to the bar. Sonya placed both hands on her hips angrily. "Munch, goddammit, why the hell didja have to come raining on my parade? Things were just starting to look up."

Munch was still completely speechless. While he was always one to believe in any and all conspiracies life had to offer, life after death was still a touchy subject. "Sonya—I, I don't know what to say?"

Sonya laughed. "How 'bout 'nice to see you, old friend'?" She leaned in to give the elder man a comforting hug, but her body just fell through. She frowned, then sighed. "I'm still getting used to that..." she shook her head. "So, how's life on—"

"Munch, why the hell are you talking..." Fin's voice trailed off. "Oh."

"Hey, Detective," Sonya grinned. "So many familiar faces."

Fin leaned into his partner's ear. "You didn't happen to slip any mind-altering drugs in that shitty coffee of yours, did you?"

Munch just shook his head.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going on!?" Sonya replied with a smug grin. "I'm almost certain that my—employer—will have no issue with me explaining the situation to New York's finest."

"Em—em—employer?" Fin stuttered.

"Satan, of course," Sonya provided.

"You work for the _Devil,_" Munch gasped. Then he thought about it. "That doesn't actually surprise me."

"Well," Sonya shrugged. "A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do!"

"Right."

Sonya took a seat above the metal table, and began her story. "You see, Cadee over here made a deal with the Satan long, long, ago. If Satan helped her succeed in life, even better than her twin sister—your ADA, Casey—she would give him her soul. He did just that—helping her pass medical school, making her a professional woman working with world renown doctors. But then... Cadee got cold feet... she wasn't going to hand over her soul."

"I'm _sorry,_" Cadee cried, tears spewing down her cheeks. "I'm _so _sorry!"

"You keep telling yourself that sister," Sonya rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I managed to convince the fool that we would be framing her sister for murder, and she was more than happy to agree. Little did she realize Satan had it all planned out."

"WHAT!?"

"So you inhabited her body, and killed ADA Greylek?"

"That bitch deserved it," Sonya shrugged. "Everyone hated her anyways."

Suddenly, Cadee let out a sharp gasp, as realization hit her head on. "HOLY CRAP," Cadee cried, wiping the tears from her face. "I killed her. I killed that lawyer woman, but I didn't even mean to!"

"Oh yes you did, honey," Sonya cooed.

"Was that a confession?" Munch asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Yes!" Cadee stammered, putting her hands out. "Please, just arrest me and put me in jail. Don't let her take my soul!"

"Yes, please do," Sonya nodded in agreement. She leaned into Cadee's ear. "I'll be back, my pretty, don't you worry about it. Oh, and don't think you've gotten away Scott free, because your life's about to be a living hell!"


	13. Epilogue

**Vengeance**  
_Epilogue_

* * *

_Special Victims Unit  
7:23 AM  
February 25th, 2011_

* * *

"You know," Fin sighed. "It doesn't really seem fair that Cadee is the one going to jail? She didn't have control over—"

"As opposed to who?" Cragen questioned with an uncomfortable laugh, eyebrows raised. "Sonya? Because I'm sure a jury would love convict a ghost for the murder of a prosecutor, Fin."

"Captain," Elliot popped his head into the doorway. "I just arrested the boyfriend—Scott Thomas—for the rape and murder of Rebecca Allen. He just magically confessed everything to me on the second I walked into the interrogation room that day. It was really strange, frankly! By the way," Elliot turned to Munch. "Is it really true—Sonya Paxton is back from beyond the grave, working for the _freaking _Devil himself."

"... Yes."

"CSU just got back to me with some more evidence on our supernatural case," Olivia said, strolling into the room with a large evidence bag grasped in her hand. "This was a newspaper found at the crime scene. It's dated February 19th, even though Greylek was murdered on the 17th. CSU didn't understand it at first, but I pieced it together. Sonya—or, whoever—must've shown it to her before she slit her throat to scare the crap out of her."

"Before Cadee Novak slit her throat, you mean," Cragen replied, forcefully. "The fact that the deceased former ADA Sonya Paxton had any help in this murder is not to leave this room, do I make myself clear? We don't need bad press."

"You mean, we're just going to pretend that this never—"

"Yes, Munch. Yes we are."

* * *

_Former Apartment of Kim Greylek  
12:17 PM  
February 25th, 2011_

* * *

"Thank you for the flowers, Detective. You said you worked with Kim?"

John Munch looked over at the two younger woman, ADA Greylek's sisters—Kit, and Kay. He had never particularly liked Kim Greylek, but felt he owed it to her family to explain a couple things. Or rather, express his condolences. "Yes, it was truly an—an honor working with her," he replied, choosing his words carefully. He held back the urge to gag, and smiled.

"Really," Kay replied, looking rather surprised. "She always complained everyone hated her at her job—those _SVU freaks, _she always called them. Said they were slashing her tires, and treating her like crap!"

"What division did you say you were from again?" Kit asked suspiciously.

Munch gulped. "Robbery-Homicide," he lied.

"Ah," Kay nodded. "Well, thank you for stopping by. We've gotta finish cleaning up all of her—"

"Wait, I need to get something off of my chest," he took a seat down on the couches. He grabbed each of their hands, and gave them a tight squeeze. "Do you believe in ghosts, Ms. Greylek's?"

* * *

_Rikers Island  
9:04 AM  
February 27th, 2011_

* * *

"Ms. Novak, you have a visitor," a guard replied, letting in an woman identical to her. Had she not adorned the same orange jumpsuit she was currently in, they would have been easily mistakable. Casey stared down at her sister. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to hate the young woman who had almost sent her to prison. And yet, she couldn't do it.

"Casey," Cadee looked up, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Can someone not come and visit their big sis?"

"We're only ten minutes apart, Case."

"You never let me forget that growing up," Casey laughed.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two women. Cadee coughed. "I'm sorry," Cadee said, finally. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know," Casey replied, letting out a small smile. "And I want you to know that... I forgive you."

"Are you serious?" Cadee gasped.

Casey snorted. "NO! I fuckin' hate your guts," she slammed her hand down onto the table. "You almost got me sent to prison, and all you can do is apologize? Are you fucking _stupid_! This is almost worse than the time you screwed my boyfriend!"

"UGH!" Cadee screamed. "Marcus was an _asshole! _I was just looking out for you!"

"Looking out for me—"

"I just figured that if anyone deserved an asshole, it was me," Cadee said. "And I didn't screw your boyfriend, it was your BFF, Carolina—something or other."

"I—" Casey stopped. "Wait. Seriously?"

"Yes," Cadee nodded. "I figured it'd be better that you didn't know about that. She was your best friend, and—"

"That _bitch,_" Casey growled. "I gotta go, Cadee. I'll come by another time." _  
_

And before Cadee could say another word, Casey had called for a guard, and was out of sight. Sonya waited until Casey was totally out of the building before appearing to her former host. "Generally, when you're trying to make a relationship better, you should really be telling the _truth._"

"Ah, screw it," Cadee sighed, shrugging her shoulders lazily. "I'm going to Hell anyway."


End file.
